


Sweet treats

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: By luck, he happened to glance at the treats on the table when the sight of something pink caught his eye on the floor against the table leg. He had just managed to dive down to grab Sansa's abandoned panties and stuff them in his jeans pocket when Mr and Mrs Stark emerged into the flat.





	Sweet treats

The smell of baking on a Sunday morning was nothing new to Jon since he had started dating Sansa. Not that he was complaining of course. He loved the smell of cinnamon or ginger or lemon which filled his flat as she worked and then lingered when she left, a permanent reminder that her presence had graced these rooms.

And when he stayed over at hers, he would allow a long lie in bed as she sang to herself in the kitchen and filled the air with sweetness. She would then come through with the cookies or cakes she had made and snuggle in beside him again and they would feed each other bites and steal sweet kisses.

But today, it wasn't lazy hugs and sweet kisses between their treats. Sansa was far too wired for that. Because today, her parents were coming around to Sansa's to meet him officially.

"Don't touch!" she hissed, smacking his hand as he reached for a fruit scone.

Jon pouted, giving the table a longing glance as he rubbed the back of his hand. There were all sorts of tempting treats and Jon was beginning to think it would be worth a sore hand to try and swipe one.

But then he glanced at Sansa, noticing the smear of icing on her cheek and he decided on a much more accessible treat as he curled a hand around her waist and spun her around. She barely managed to grasp his shoulders for purchase before his mouth was on hers, swallowing her startled gasp. His hands slid down, cupping her hips through his baggy shirt that she always wore when she stayed over at his. As one hand smoothed over the curve of her ass, pulling her closer, she moaned softly, the sound seemingly breaking her from her pleasured gaze as she ripped her mouth away.

"Jon!" she whined as he tried to kiss her again and she kept turning her head away. "I need to finish this."

"Plenty of time baby," he countered, his fingers back to grasping her hips as he guided her back towards the counter top. 

He cupped her cheek, pressing another hard kiss to her mouth, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip to beg for entrance. After a few seconds of stubbornness, her lips parted and she moaned softly as his tongue curled around her own, his body pressing her down against the counter top edge. Reluctantly, he pulled away to hoist her up onto the surface before curling a hand in her hair and returning his attentions to her mouth. Her hands reached down to meet his as he started to hike the shirt up to reveal her lacy pink panties.

"What are these, hmm?" he murmured against her lips, pressing his palm against the front of her underwear. "They're a pain, that's what."

He yanked them down her legs, grinning against her mouth as she bent her knees to allow him to tug them over her ankles and throw them to the side. His hand slid up her leg slowly and under the hem of his shirt. Sansa moaned, breaking away from his mouth and letting her head fall upon his shoulder, her arms tight around him as she parted her legs and hooked her ankles around his waist. He hummed in approval,  finally swiping his tongue across the icing on her cheek and smirking when she huffed, lifting her hips up with a silent plea.

"You want something baby?" he murmured, biting her earlobe. Sansa whimpered as his fingers finally reached her sex and gently parted her folds. "Mmm, yeah you do. So wet already and I've not even started with you."

"Jon," she moaned, nuzzling his neck in desperation. "Please."

"Please what?" he teased. "What do you want? My fingers, hmm?" He pressed his fingers against her clit, stroking gently and grinning against her temple as she trembled in pleasure. "Or my mouth?"

"I...oh!" Her nails curled into his shoulder as he increased his speed.

"Maybe both," he whispered. "Maybe I'll fuck you with my fingers and then fuck you with my tongue." He slid a finger down to her entrance, pushing it in without any resistance. Sansa groaned in pleasure, shifting her hips to start fucking herself already. "That's it sweetheart. I'm gonna give your sweet, greedy cunt just what it wants."

She wailed softly, biting into his shoulder as she flushed at the sound. Jon grinned as he pushed another finger inside, commenting on how wet she was again. The effect that his filthy words had on Sansa never ceased to get him hot. She was always so in control and composed. But when he murmured some dirty thoughts in her ear, she became a desperate mess, begging for his attention. And Jon never left her waiting long.

As she came apart against his hand, he withdrew his fingers quickly, smirking at her whine. He ducked his head, pulling the hem of his shirt over his head as his hands parted her thighs. And Sansa's hands flew into his hair, her hips twitching with excitement as he licked up her slit, moaning as her tangy taste assaulted his tongue. He grabbed her hips, pulling her hard against his mouth, her hand flying back against the cupboard behind her to anchor herself as she started to grind against his eager tongue.

"Oh god, oh Jon!" she cried, her fingers tight in his hair. He moaned, feeling her arousal soaking his beard as he swirled his tongue over her clit and then down to her entrance, curling it inside of her and relishing her pleasured cry. "Jon, ple-urgh, please! Fu, uh,  _uh_ , fuck me."

"I am fucking you," he countered before returning his tongue to it's task.

Sansa growled, yanking his hair until he was level with her face and she pulled him into a messy kiss. "Your cock," she commanded, already reaching for his boxers.

Their knuckles bumped against each other as he reached down to help her shove his boxers down. His cock was barely free when she licked her hand and wrapped him in her tight grip, stroking him with teasing slowness.

"Bet my cunt feels even better than this huh?" she whispered against his cheek, pressing her ankle against his back to press him close and guide him towards her. "Do you want inside me Jon?"

"Yes!" he gasped, too aroused to draw out the teasing. She smirked, spreading her legs out to allow her to press his cock to her entrance. Jon wrapped his arms around her and thrust forward, swallowing their matching groans in a hard kiss.

His pace was brutally fast, causing the cupboard doors to bang with his movements, the contents rattling dangerously. Sansa moaned and cursed against him, gripping him close as she pushed back onto him with every thrust, making Jon shower her in praise, commenting on how good she felt and how much he loved her wet cunt around him. His hand flew up to the cupboard behind them as he attempted to hold off against the sweet sensation of her tightening around him. But Sansa could make him fall apart just as easily as he could do to her when she wanted to. And so, she bit at his shoulder, licked up his neck and whispered in his ear how much she loved his big cock fucking her between desperate pants and moans.

After, Sansa had dragged them to the shower where they had another passionate tryst before she demanded that they get dressed. Jon had just buttoned up his jeans and Sansa had pulled her hair into a neat fish braid when the doorbell rang. Sansa rushed past him to open it and Jon entered the kitchen to await introductions. By luck, he happened to glance at the treats on the table when the sight of something pink caught his eye on the floor against the table leg. He had just managed to dive down to grab Sansa's abandoned panties and stuff them in his jeans pocket when Mr and Mrs Stark emerged into the flat.

He wiped his hand nervously on his shirt, the idea of shaking Ned Stark's hand while Sansa's underwear was bunched against his leg made him uneasy. But he forced a smile and took the offered hand and kissed Catelyn's offered cheek.

_Nothing to see here. I am totally not sleeping with your daughter sir!_

"Well this is lovely!" Catelyn declared, looking over the cakes on the table gleefully. Jon pulled out a chair for her and Catelyn smiled. "What a gentleman."

"Jon is very old fashioned," Sansa said, grinning at him. "Very chivalrous and well-mannered."

"Oh that is nice to hear," Catelyn commented, casting Jon a warm smile before turning back to the cakes and taking one of the lemon ones.

"Very nice," Ned added. "I am very protective of my girls Jon. So I am very glad to hear you're treating my Sansa well."

Despite the words seemingly giving an undertone of threat, Jon recognised the happiness in Ned's voice, realising that Sansa's parents really did seem to like him and as Ned became distracted with the sweet treats in front of him, Jon smirked behind at Sansa behind her mother's back, licking his lips slowly as the smug thought entered his mind. 

_Oh yes. I definitely believe in treating a lady right._

 

 


End file.
